1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for traveling objects that drives multiple traveling objects.
2. Background Art
An example of a driving apparatus for traveling objects is a horse racing apparatus. In a horse racing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, model horses, on which model jockeys ride, are arranged on a tabular field. Below the field, a tabular platform is disposed so as to face the tabular field. Multiple traveling objects (self-propelled carriers) that can run on the platform are arranged between the field and the platform. A magnet is provided on the upper surface of each traveling object, whereas another magnet having the opposite polarity to that of the magnet on the traveling objects is provided at a position at the bottom surface of each model horse, the position corresponding to the magnet on the traveling object. Thus, each model horse moves following its corresponding traveling object.
In the horse racing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a light emitter is provided on the bottom surface of each traveling object. The light emitters are shot by multiple cameras, of which the number is predetermined, and the location data of the traveling objects can be generated from the shot images. Since multiple traveling objects exist, first, it is necessary to identify which light emitter corresponds to which traveling object. In the horse racing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, light emitters on the traveling objects are controlled to sequentially (individually) light up, so that it is determined which traveling object corresponds to the lighting light emitter. More specifically, controlling means for detecting the position of each traveling object instructs all traveling objects to turn off the light emitters, and then instructs only the first traveling object to turn on its light emitter. The controlling means associates the position data of the light emitter obtained at this stage with the first traveling object. In other words, it is determined that the light emitter lighting at this stage corresponds to the first traveling object. Next, the controlling means instructs only the second traveling object to turn on its light emitter, and associates the position data of the light emitter obtained at this stage with the second traveling object. By repetition of this operation, the light emitter corresponding to each traveling object is determined.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-9-47573